Rose is Dancing
by TheLonelyDancer
Summary: The first time that the Weasley and Potter family go to a muggle theatre, is not to see a play, but it is too see one of their own dance. Rose is dancing. Family Fluff!  Please R&R? Thank you! Princess... xxxx
1. Chapter 1

_Okayy, so I know that I should be working on my CoN story, but this has been on my mind for ages! Song: _Champagne Showers by LMAFO._ Enjoy! ~Princess… xx_

**Hermione's POV**

Ron, Hugo and I are walking into the theater and staring at the huge space in front of us. I see the rest of the family and wave. Ron sees his family and jog over to them. After many hugs and kisses Ron, Harry and I stand together. It has been almost 17 years since the biggest battle of the entire Wizarding World and we are the hero's of that same battle. We are at a muggle theater because, Ron and mines oldest and only daughter, is performing tonight.

Ron and I have been married for 15 years, as well as Harry and Ginny. Percy and his wife Audrey were married only a year after the battle. George and Angelina were married when Percy and Audrey came home from their honeymoon. Bill and Fleur have been married the longest out of us all, they were married the year of the battle. Charlie and his wife (shocking I know), Sarah were only married a year before Harry, Ginny, Ron and I.

Vicky, Teddy, Dom, Lucy, Molly, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Giselle and Henry are standing in a massive circle talking and laughing at James and Teddy's joke. The occasional swear word in there, but nothing to bad.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, myself, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Sarah are also standing in a circle talking about the jobs, but being careful that we don't let anything slip. We are in the presence of muggles. The bell goes, telling us to get into the theater too our sets. We, each have our tickets looked at by an usher and we walk to our set. We are sitting closer to front, because Rose is one of the main performers and has been classified as a principle or something. The lights dim and a deep male voice say: "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to tonight's performance: Something worth fighting for. A collection of hip-hop, contemporary, lyrical, classical, jazz, and street funk. Please sit back, and enjoy the show!"

The lights are completely off and a single spot light lights up the stage. The music starts.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Nothing of Rose yet. We did not get a program so we have no idea when she'll be on.

"Where is she?" Ron whispers in my ear.

"I have no idea. And we forgot to get a program of the show. Sorry." I whisper back.

The stage is black and hip-hop music starts. I recognize the song. "On The Floor" Jo-Lo featuring Pitbul. Colored lights flash and a lone person standing in the middle starts to dance, the lights change again and you can see the person. Rose! My baby girl is on stage for the first time tonight!

The dance ends and all the family stands up and claps. But so does half of the audience.

A few dances past and Rose is back on. Soft music fills the theater and it sounds like "Kissing You" the theme from Romeo and Juliet sung by Beyoncé? I think.

Rose leaps, spins to make you feel dizzy just watching them and lifts her legs to extreme heights. By the end of the dance, I think the whole audience is crying. Even Rose is! I'll ask her later. Maybe tomorrow.

**END OF PERFORMANCE**

Ron and the rest of the family walk out and wait for our star to come out. When she does, Ron pulls out a massive bouquet of flowers, of lilies, roses and Singapore orchids. She takes them and falls into Ron. The family gaps and holds their breath. Ron picks her up and we can she that she is only sleeping. We all let out sighs of relief.

"I think we should head home. She is to tiered for anything tonight. Maybe, you all can come round tomorrow for lunch or dinner?" I suggest.

"Sure thing!" Harry says and takes Ginny's hand. They look at James, Albus and Lily, and the children take hold of their parents hands and with a crack they where gone. The rest of the family does the same. I apperate back with Hugo and Ron with Rose still in his arms. We put Rose and Hugo to bed, then go to bed our selves. But before we do go to bed, we leave a note to Rose, telling her how proud we are of her. And that we love her.

_Okayy, so, what do you think? Do you want this to go on? Or not? Please let me know! Thank you! ~Princess… xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okayy, new chapter. I was told by friend on Thursday 18__th__ August 2011 that the guy I like only likes me as a friend. F*** this! This chapter's song is _Jar of Hearts _by _Christina Perri._ Princess... xx_

_P.S. Rose is 15._

**Third Person POV**

Rose sat on her bed crying. She just got a text from one of her friends saying that her boyfriend of 6 months had dumped her. That he had screwed her friend. And that she was not pretty enough. A knock at the door brakes her constant sobbing.

"Who is it?" Rose calls out, her voice soft and horse from all of the crying she had done. The tears kept flowing though.

"It's me." Her brother Hugo calls from the other side of the door. He opens the door and walks in. He stops and stares at his older sister, he has never seen his sister cry before.

"What happened?" Hugo asks his sister. He moves over to her bed, gets on and hugs her. They sit there for a while and Rose slowly falls asleep. No words were spoken, because, this was Rose's sanctuary, in her brothers arms, knowing that nothing could hurt her now.

"You know that you are going to have to come down and see the family. Right?" Hugo asks in a soft tone.

"I know, but, I don't think I can." Rose replies even more softly that when she had called out to Hugo.

Once she was asleep, Hugo moves her so he could get out and talk to their parents. The slight movement wakes Rose up, but being the brother he is, makes hushing noises and covers Rose up in her blankets and tucks her in. He also turns out the light, only leaving the soft colourful lanterns on, that hang around the mosquito net above her bed.

Hugo walks down to his parents, and the rest of the Weasley family. Everyone looks up at him, waiting for Rose to walk down the stairs behind him.

"Darling, where is your sister?" His mother asks. He looks around the room, then back at his mum and shakes his head. All the women gasp; they silently know what had happened. Even without the use of words, they know. His father, having the emotional range of a teaspoon, gets up and walks up to Rose's room. He knocks a few times and tries to open the door. But fails. He begins to panic.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yells from the top of the stairs.

**Hermione's POV**

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouts at me from up stairs. Panic in his voice. We all run up, wands drawn. He is standing outside Rose's room, trying to open the door. He must have left his wand in our room. I pull out mine and mutter the spell _Alohomora_ and the door swings open.

There in the middle of the room, on her bed, is Rose. Silent sobs wracking her frame. Ginny and I edge our way to Rose and pull her into a hug. James walks up behind us and replaces Ginny.

Since Rose and James were born, they have had a bond. Not like a relationship. But a brother/sister bond. Closer then Rose and Hugo.

James pulls her tight and mummers that he is going to kill _him_.


End file.
